Waiting
by Nicole2513
Summary: They were waiting for that moment of privacy...Sana Rated M for sex. Oneshot. Complete!


This was uploaded by request from the Sana Forum so I decided to upload it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. This is just some smut that I needed to get out of my system.

**Title:** Waiting...

**Rating:** M for Sex...obviously.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. don't sue.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

* * *

They waited for so long; that time when they would be alone. They had waited all day that once they were alone there wasn't any kissing or slowly removal of their clothes. Instead, it was filled with urgency and tearing off each others clothes. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her panties. His pants were next to go.

He entered her slowly but, quickly sped up. She unbuttoned his shirt as he thrust quickly. Once it was unbuttoned he slowed down and pulled it off. Grabbing the hem of her shirt; he removed it as she sat up. Sitting back down; she wrapped her arms around his lower back and quickly met his thrusts.

They had been waiting for this all day. For this release that had yet to come. This was kind of like their ritual lately ever since the jungle loving he received a few weeks ago. The one time had started something that neither one of them could get enough of. Now when they looked at each other; hearts started racing and blood was flowing to other parts of the body besides the brain.

Today Ana had promised Jack that she would do a few hour shift at the hatch. So when it came time for them to take off into the jungle; she couldn't. This pissed Sawyer off but, once she was done she made her way through the black jungle and to the beach. She had pulled his tarp back and walked in slowly. He was already sleeping peacefully but that didn't last long when she began kissing his neck. Sawyer had flipped her over and now here they were, only wearing a coat of sweat over their bodies.

They were being quiet for the time being since they were still on the beach. Ana was sighing over and over again; a soft whimper would escape every now and then when he would hit the right spot. Sawyer gripped her torso and rolled them over so that she was straddling him. Her fingertips were lightly touching his abdomen and she rose up and brought her way back down; him filling her completely. A quiet growl left his throat as his hands gripped the oceanic blanket underneath his body.

They continued this for another minute until Sawyer could feel his release building and getting closer. He sat up quickly and captured her lips in a rough kiss. She moaned and loosely hung her arms around his shoulder. Sawyer gripped her hips and slammed her down onto his member. He was close and he needed this release but, he wouldn't let go until she had her time to release.

Sawyer could tell she was getting closer by the death grip she had on his shoulders. Slowly bruising her hips by the grip he had on him, he continued bringing her down. Ana could feel the heat rising; her stomach started filling with butterflies. All of her concentration was reaching her goal. She sped up her movements and bit down on her lip to keep quiet. Slamming one last time; her body tensed and shook uncontrollably as her muscles clenched around him. Her nails raked his shoulder leaving scratch marks. One long deep moan flew out of her throat.

Now that she found her release it was his turn; she continued moving for another minute until a loud grunt escaped his throat. His ab muscles clenched and relaxed. Eye shut tight he released her hips and lay back, breathing heavy.

Ana let herself fall forward onto his heaving chest. She took a deep breath and let it out. Both hearts were still racing as they came down from this high that had overcome them. Stretching her legs out; she laid her head on his shoulder and let sleep slowly take over her body.

Sawyer asked her the next morning what she was smirking about. She simply said nothing and continued dressing. Because she wasn't about to tell him how Kate found them that morning. Ana had her eyes closed but she could still hear that sharp breath she took at the sight of them, naked and wrapped into each other. Good, Ana thought; she deserves after messing with Sawyer's head. No one messes with her man; especially Kate. Ana put her boots on and stood up; she turned to him and smiled slightly before speaking.

"See you later?" She asked. He grinned and answered. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
